onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dezza/Damn you Edo... Damn you.
Why did he have to go on holiday!? After reading this week's update, it leaves such a cliffhanger for us! Now that the flashback is FINALLY over, there are so many possibilities to WHAT happens next... If Edo had just forgotten about going on holiday, and just updated last week, we would know by now... Damn it. This blog post is to just ask for your opinion on what will happen next. I reckon Luffy will end up training immensely on the Island of Women, with possibility Jinbei helping him with it - I only say this because of the fact that Luffy announced himself too weak to be the Pirate King, as well as how the flashback in that chapter was mainly about training up and getting a hold of the rubber powers he was given from the Gomu Gomu no Mi. During this period, there might be showing of the new price on Luffy's head - I presume triple the amount he has at the moment (This is only a mild guess, as we know that his first bounty was 30,000,000, then 100,000,000 and finally at the current price, 300,000,000. See? They go up by triple the amount... Might be different this time around, since it seems a bit too high for the current amount of power he posesses.). This would make it 900,000,000 or maybe 1,000,000,000. It's this high as we have to take on account how he punched a Noble, how he was the first person in the history of Impel Down to infiltrate it and escape as well, how he was announced as Dragon's son to the world, and how he nearly helped Ace escape, and he escaped an Admiral. With all this, we can safely say the government will think of him as a huge threat, and also maybe if they capture Luffy, it will lure out Dragon. Luffy might learn some new impressive moves that won't threaten his lifespan, and be just as powerful as his 2nd and 3rd gears... Maybe even improve on the flaw in 3rd gear. I mean, think about it, so far Luffy has had to use these life threatening techniques to defeat his opponents, so maybe Jinbei will have solutions to these problems. Jinbei and Hancock will most likely tell him he has Haki and how to control it to their own ability. He will stay on the Island to keep himself safe, as Admirals will probably be trying to find him, after all the trouble that's occurred. This is just a guess as to how the next chapter is, since we can scratch out the crew meeting up anytime soon and with Luffy in his depressed state, he won't be moving away from the Island anytime soon, after saying to himself he's weak. Also, Hancock will probably not allow it, and Jinbei will be looking after Luffy, as he has nowhere else to go, since his Shichibukai status will definitely be taken away from him. I can scratch out the previous prediction I had on Sabo meeting up with Luffy, as he hasn't been in contact for err... 10 years? And I liked Sabo so much as well. Anyway, that's my prediction... Feel free to post here; the question is... How will the next few chapters turn out? Category:Blog posts